We're A Miracle
by Shaun Garin
Summary: Miyako finds that a simple dance can lead to something more as she discovers a lost spirit in need of help.


We're a Miracle  
  
written by Shaun Garin  
  
Digimon is owned by Toei and Saban and a whole heap  
of other people.  
  
This is something totally different from what I ususally do.  
I must slap a tag on here but I don't know what to classify  
this one as.  
  
This is set in the Another World era, about a year after  
the last part of the Digimon Movie. And yes, I AM a  
Miyako fan.  
  
  
  
School Dance.  
  
A time for celebration amongst people.  
  
Miyako never did like School Dances, simply because, she  
couldn't dance. All her life, whenever she went to one,  
she would be near the bleachers, watching the others  
dance away.  
  
Tonight, she watched her friends dance amongst the crowd.  
There was Takeru and Hikari, Takeru resplended in a midnight  
blue tuxedo and Hikari in a dress that shimmered with pink  
highlights amongst the white material.  
  
Daisuke and Ken were at the other end, chatting animatedly,  
the pair fast friends for a long time since the events in the  
Digital World almost a year ago. Daisuke was able to get  
Ken in even though he went to another school.  
  
Iori was nowhere in sight since he was still in a younger  
grade, and wasn't allowed in the dance. But he was  
admittedly looking forward to his first dance.  
  
Miyako sighed and sipped at her punch. She was dressed  
in a red dress with pumps and her hair styled with glittering  
stars much like Mimi. She sighed as couples mingled  
around the room.  
  
Just then, a young teen leaned against the wall she was  
standing next to. He looked at her and said in a non  
commital voice, "Hi."  
  
"Hi."  
  
The young teen nodded. "Nice night."  
  
"If you like Dances," Miyako said, stirring her drink with a  
tilt of the cup.  
  
"I don't care much for Dances," the teen said, sighing.  
"I don't know how to dance."  
  
"Me neither," Miyako said. Then, she remembered her  
manners. "I'm Miyako."  
  
"Hiro." The pair shook hands as they watched the others  
out on the floor. "It must be nice, being able to dance.  
I never had the co-ordination to do it."  
  
"Tripping over your own feet?" Miyako asked. At his nod,  
she smiled. "Me too."  
  
"Guess no one's perfect these days," Hiro said with a  
chuckle.  
  
Soon, the last dance of the night was announced as Hiro  
sighed. "Say, you want to try and dance? I know I'm not  
good at it but... still..."  
  
Miyako shrugged and smiled, taking his hand. "Sure, why  
not?"  
  
The last song of the night was a slow song. The pair   
eased into the slow beat. Halfway through, Hiro chuckled.   
"Funny, I never moved this well. You sure you can't   
dance?"  
  
"You sure YOU can't dance?" The pair shared a chuckle  
as they moved together to the beat of the song.  
  
Across the way, Daisuke raised an eyebrow. "Hey Ken,   
check it out, Miyako's actually dancing."  
  
"That's more than we can say we did," Ken said with   
a small grin.  
  
"True, true." The pair shared a chuckle.  
  
"They look like a cute couple," Hikari said, watching the   
pair dance, unknowning that the crowd had parted   
around them as they moved around like in a ballroom   
waltz, turning, twisting, and moving to the beat.  
  
"Yeah, both wears glasses, and surprisingly, they're   
not tripping over their own feet. Wonder who the guy   
is though." Takeru said.  
  
Soon, the song died to a close as they parted, amidst  
clapping of the whole room. Miyako blushed as she was  
lead to the wall where Hiro turned to her. "That was  
a good dance... thank you."  
  
"No, thank you. I had more fun tonight than I could  
imagine." Miyako smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Thanks."  
  
Hiro blushed as he nodded. "As you wish. I guess...   
the dance is over. Maybe I'll see you again   
sometime.... but..." He trailed off as he sighed. "Miyako  
there's something I have to tell you...."  
  
"What is it?" Miyako asked, confused.  
  
"I'm.... I don't know how to explain this...." He then  
looked at her wide eyed expectant look. Then, all the  
words came out in a rush. "I'mnothuman,I'msorry" He   
ran out the door, the whole group watching him leave   
curiously.  
  
Daisuke turned to Miyako accusingly. "Did you say   
something Miyako?"  
  
"No, he told me... he wasn't Human...."  
  
"What could that mean?" Takeru asked.  
  
"He could be a Vampire," Daisuke said, and got   
elbowed in the stomach.  
  
"Knock it off Daisuke," Ken snapped. "This is serious."  
  
  
  
The window slid open and Hiro slipped into the room.  
He sighed and turned to the shadowy presence in the  
room. "Thanks for the loan of the body... but I just   
can't do it. You're, well...."  
  
The shadowed figure nodded, smiling. "Don't worry,  
things have a tendancy to work out. Mind giving me  
back my body now?"  
  
Hiro nodded and glowed, the pair switching energies.  
  
  
  
"Poromon, I'm home," Miyako said, loosing her hair  
from the braid it was in.  
  
The little In-training Digimon awoke and fluttered up  
to Miyako. "Hi Miyako, how was the Dance?"  
  
Miyako smiled as she collapsed on the bed. "Ah,  
wonderful. I met this cute guy. But..."  
  
"What is it Miyako?" Poromon inquired.  
  
"He said... he wasn't Human. Do you think he could  
be a Digimon of some sort?"  
  
"Possibly."  
  
Miyako stretched and yawned. "I'm going to bed. Can  
you switch off the light Poromon?"  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Suddenly, the words clicked into her mind as she  
sat up quickly, staring at Poromon, jaw a meter open.  
"Poromon!"  
  
"Yes Miyako?" the little Digimon said.  
  
"You were Hiro!"  
  
Poromon shook his head. "No, just the body. I   
needed to help someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Me."  
  
Miyako looked over to see a young man with the same  
sandy brown hair and glasses. Her eyes widened to  
the size of saucers as she gasped out, "Hiro? How...  
you're TRANSPARENT!"  
  
"Yeah, and I've been dead for years." Hiro wiped  
away tears. "I've been meaning to tell you Miyako."  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"You know that your parents were told a kid died  
in this apartment from a broken heart? Well, that  
kid... was me. My name is Hiro. Hiro Masaki."  
  
"Oh my...." Miyako got up and walked over to him,  
reaching out. Her hand passed through his. "And you  
are... really dead?"  
  
Hiro chuckled. "I like calling it... being living impaired."  
  
"Then how did you come to the Dance? And why  
me?"  
  
Hiro's gaze took a faraway look. "My... fiancee  
looked a lot like you when I was younger. But I saw  
her gunned down by a gang of thugs. I died that same  
night, not of gunshot wounds, but of a broken heart.  
Her name... was Miyako." At this, Miyako gasped.  
"I asked Poromon to loan me his body so I can see  
you and tell you what I need to join the afterlife."  
  
"What is it? Please tell me."  
  
"I wish... to be loved. Once more."  
  
Miyako smiled as she turned to Poromon. "Can you  
loan him your body again Poromon?"  
  
"Sure Miyako."  
  
In a flash, Hiro stood, back in his tuxedo. Miyako then  
came up, took his head in her hands and kissed him  
passonately, tongue darting into his mouth. Hiro's   
eyes flew open in shock as she released him. "Wow....   
that was.... incredible. I don't remember her doing   
things like that."  
  
"It's called French kissing," Miyako said, leading him  
to the bed, "there's a lot of things I have to show you   
tonight."  
  
Hours later, Miyako sighed as she played with a few  
strands of hair on Hiro's head. "I wish you didn't  
have to leave Hiro."  
"It's time for this soul to return to heaven. Look  
at it this way, you don't have to worry about Teen  
Pregancy this way." The pair chuckled as Hiro  
got up and was instantly clothed in the same  
tuxedo. "I guess... this is goodbye."  
  
Miyako nodded as she kissed him once more. "One  
more for the road, just so that you don't get lost  
on the way. Find your Miyako, she's probably  
waiting for you."  
  
"Thank you." In a flash, Poromon bounced on the  
floor.  
  
"You okay Miyako?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright Poromon. Lets get some sleep  
before I check something out tommorow."  
  
  
  
Miyako wandered the graveyard. Sometimes, it felt  
peaceful, sometimes, she felt creeped out at the  
place. Today, it seemed like heaven was residing  
in the open air place.  
  
She wandered the stones until she came upon the  
stone she wanted. Out of her backpack came a  
scarf with a bundle of flowers. The headstone read,  
*Hiro Masaki. 1978-1990. May his soul join  
his loved one in heaven.*  
  
Miyako wiped away a tear as she laid the flowers  
on the tombstone. "Hope you find her Hiro."  
  
  
Fins.  
  
  
Authors notes : I don't usually write sad stories  
but today, I was just so damn emotional. I guess  
when you loose someone, it sticks with you for  
the rest of your life. Guess I had to get this off  
my chest somehow.  
  
Why Miyako? Well, she's the most emotional one  
of the group, with the Digieggs of Love and  
Sincerity. She certianly deserves to be loved and  
to help someone who needs it.  
  
And if you wish to know what was the songs that  
were involved within this writing, they were  
Christina Aguilera's "We're A Miracle" and  
Midnight Sons "If Only Tears Could Bring You  
Back."   
  
Remember, if you loose someone, remember them.  
I certianly haven't forgotten my loved ones.  
  
Shaun Garin - Feb 21 '01  
  
C&C to hmss_m16@hotmail.com  
  



End file.
